aesthetics
by Airica Adriene
Summary: we're still so young, desperate for attention...i aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives [naminé.sora.yuffie][oneshot for Kailey : happy birthday!]


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Or Panic! At The Disco's songs.

**aesthetics**

--

_naminé/sora/yuffie_

naminé

--

Naminé finished the last detail on her sketch. It had been a random sketch, nothing special. Just a boy. A boy she loved very much.

…

Or so she wanted to. Everyone thought she loved this boy. She even thought she loved him. So why was she so unsure about it? Naminé sighed as she stared at the drawing. It was so confusing, not knowing what to think. Roxas. Sora. What was the difference? Naminé really wanted to figure that out. She flipped the page in her sketchbook. Time to draw someone else. Let's see. Who else was there to draw? Well… there was always that girl. No, not that one. Another girl. A girl that many often forgot about in a different way than others. Naminé began to draw the outline of the great ninja.

_Don't you see, I'm the narrator and this is just the prologue?_

yuffie

--

Yuffie sighed as she turned her radio up louder. Jeez, she thought, shifting her eyes from the radio to her noisy friends. Usually she would be with them, but today she didn't feel like herself. She just wanted to be alone with her radio.

"Would it kill anybody to be a little quieter around here?"

Cid opened his mouth to reply, but the look in Yuffie's eyes and Leon's sudden glare made him realize that this wasn't the time for humor.

"We're sorry, Yuffie," Aerith said, walking toward Yuffie. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling just fine," Yuffie said, turning to the wall.

Aerith nodded and went back to the computer.

The radio station played a few more local advertisements. And then the guy on the radio talked some more. And then some music played.

_"Sit tight, I'm gonna need you to keep time  
__Come on just snap, snap, snap your fingers for me  
__Good, good now we're making some progress  
__Come on just tap, tap, tap your toes to the beat  
__And I believe this may call for a proper introduction, and well  
__Don't you see, I'm the narrator, and this is just the prologue?"_

Yuffie sighed. Finally, something good and related to life, no more "look-at-me" songs. Just… something realistic.

sora

--

"I think that was the last of 'em," Goofy said, panting.

"Yeah," Sora agreed, taking a deep breath and sighing. Man. These heartless were coming in loads. It was exhausting. And Sora just wanted to sleep more than anything.

"Donald? Goofy?" he asked, faking a yawn that turned into a real one. "Can we sleep now? I think Leon or Cloud can take them for now."

"Um… okay…" Donald said, stretching. "I guess so, it's really late." Goofy looked at his pocketwatch. "Really, really late," he said.

Sora nodded. "You think they have a hotel here in Hollow Bastion?"

"Yeah, probably. Should we go look?"

Sora nodded again. "Yeah."

About three minutes later, they found the obvious "Hollow Bastion Hotel". Sora opened the door to the lobby. A hotel worker smiled at the Keyblade wielder. "Sora," she said, still smiling. "We've heard all about you. Please come in."

Sora smiled, his face strained. "Thanks ma'am," he said slowly. He dug into his pocket for some Munny. "Do you have a room for three available?"

The hotel counter girl nodded. "Yep. Last one, too. You guys are lucky." Sora shrugged. People always said he was lucky, going to see new places and such. But really, luck wasn't on his side most of the time.

"That'll be 2,000 Munny," she said, taking the pen from her ear and brushing her long blonde hair out of her face. "How long will you be staying?"

"Just a night," Sora said.

"All right," she said, writing it all down on the hotel notepad. She handed them their card key. "Here you go," she said. "You're in room number 726, up on the fourth floor."

"Thanks," Goofy, Donald and Sora all said in unison. Quickly they walked toward the elevator and stepped on. Donald pushed the 4th floor button, and up they went.

Sora sighed. He couldn't stop thinking. He wanted to just shut down his brain, but at this rate, that was impossible. Sora just kept thinking. Not about anything or anyone in particular. Just thinking.

"Here we go, fourth floor," Donald said as the elevator door opened. The trio walked out. Luckily, straight out the door was room number 726. Goofy stuck the card key into the slot and opened the door. And there were three beds with a restroom to the left. A perfect room to spend just a night in.

Sora smiled and ran toward the bed. Laughing, he jumped on top and sighed. "Let's sleep," he said drowsily. "I just want to sleep."

Goofy laughed. "Ayuck," he said (err… laughed). "Me too. Night Donald. Night Sora."

"Night Goofy, night Sora."

"Good night."

…_So we'll pick back up on that on another page…_

Sora closed his eyes. And yet his mind still couldn't shut down. He just couldn't stop thinking. There was so much to think about. The first thing he thought about was the Heartless and the Nobody and how they were everywhere. It was dreadful. And then he thought about Riku. He was still gone. Sora still needed to find him. And Kairi. Kairi was still on Destiny Islands. And then, at a random thought, Sora thought about Yuffie. The first thing he remembered her saying to him was "Kairi? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie." It had been a random statement. Sora had been hallucinating and thought she was Kairi. Wait. Thought she was Kairi? Well, they were sort of alike. They were both very bubbly, Yuffie more than Kairi. Yet they were both very… very aesthetic. They both had ways with words. Kairi more than Yuffie. What was so confusing about this? That he was thinking about Yuffie? Why was that… different? They were friends, right?

Right?

"Right," Sora said to himself quietly as possible. But he was still unsure. Well, they were friends. And Sora and Kairi were basically intertwined destinies. Right?

_Right?_

naminé

--

Naminé picked up a charcoal black colored pencil. She began to finish Yuffie's hair. Yuffie really knew who she was. A ninja, a girl, a… what else was she? A good person. Not that Naminé had ever met her, or anything. But she just seemed like it. Not that that mattered.

Naminé stared at the drawing. Every time she looked at it she thought of something she never thought could be possible. Sora. But Sora and Yuffie weren't together. Not in a relationship. Was that even possible? Naminé tried to doubt the fact. But maybe she didn't want to believe it because Sora was the one she loved. Slowly, Naminé shook her head and continued to draw.

yuffie

--

"Yuffie? Yuffie. Wake up."

Yuffie's head jumped up as she awoke from her sleep. "Huh? Wha'? Wha's happenin'?"

"Yuffie, we're going to need you to go into your own bed. It's late."

Unable to comprehend, Yuffie looked up to see two faces, Aerith and Leon. Aerith smiled. "Do you understand? We need you to come upstairs to your room."

"But why?" Yuffie whined.

"You're tired, and it's late," Leon said, slowly tightening his arms around Yuffie to carry her upstairs. "You fell asleep about an hour ago while we were still checking everything here in Radiant Garden."

"Well, iseverythingokay?" Yuffie said, her voice slurred.

Leon laughed. "Yes Yuffie. Everything's fine." Suddenly Yuffie felt the cool pillow on her head and the warm blankets pulled up on her. She sighed. It felt so good.

"'Night Yuffie."

"Hm? Oh. 'Night."

She closed her eyes and listened to the footsteps walk down the hallway and down the stairs. She had such great friends. She had a great life in general. It was so adventurous, and you just never knew what was next. But sometimes, she just felt there was a gap. She felt that she needed something more. The line _I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives _continually played in her head. Why? Did that have to do with the space in her life? And suddenly, a name popped into her head just like that: _Sora. _Spiky, chestnut-brown hair, sapphire, warm blue eyes, a welcoming smile and just… Yuffie flipped over and smiled in her pillow. Sora was perfect. He was funny, smart, cute… and strong. Sora was strong and stable. Leon was, too, but in a different way. Not in the way Yuffie needed. Sora was what Yuffie needed. Why hadn't she thought of that before?

_I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives_

sora

--

_I don't get it_, Sora thought as he flipped over to stare at the hotel ceiling. _I was so tired earlier and could get to sleep in an instant. But now I…_

Sora groaned softly. He couldn't stop thinking now! It was driving him crazy. He'd been awake since midnight. It was now about 6. They had to get up soon to defeat more heartless. Wouldn't that be fun.

Sora jumped as the alarm clock radio went off. He hadn't heard a radio DJ's voice in forever. Actually, he hadn't heard much music, either. Just the memories he recalled when he was feeling down.

"And this is WHOB with Vivi in the morning," a familiar voice rang out from the radio. Then a song began to play.

"_Sit tight, I'm gonna need you to keep time  
__Come on just snap, snap, snap your fingers for me  
__Good, good now we're making some progress  
__Come on just tap, tap, tap your toes to the beat  
__And I believe this may call for a proper introduction, and well  
__Don't you see, I'm the narrator, and this is just the prologue?"_

Sora sat up and peered over at the duck and the dog. They were slowly waking up. They seemed to have had a good sleep.

_"Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen  
__Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention  
__I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives,"_

Sora sighed. He had suddenly felt calm, but also kind of airy, like something… nice had happened. Like he had just had chocolate ice cream for the first time in forever, or he was relaxing at the beach drinking paopu juice. Excited, but relaxed.

That's when he realized.

He was in love.

Suddenly he was nervous. Random thoughts flashed by his head. When did I fall in love? What was I thinking about last night? Did I fall asleep accidentally, have a dream about a girl and fall in love in the dream? _Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster… _Sora winced from the headache.

_"Applause, applause, no wait wait  
__Dear studio audience, I've an announcement to make:  
__It seems the artists these days are not who you think  
__So we'll pick back up on that on another page…"_

And then Sora knew who it was.

It was such a random thought.

Yuffie.

He had thought about Yuffie for a long time last night.

And now look at what had just happened.

yuffie

--

Yuffie slowly and tiredly walked down the stairs to see Cid and Leon sitting at the computer. Again. There was nothing exciting. Just her friends sitting at a computer. Oh joy.

Rolling her eyes, she sat back down to her radio, not feeling like herself. She felt… exasperated. Devastated. Empty. She turned the radio on to hear her song again. So she felt a little bit better.

_And I believe this may call for a proper introduction, and well  
__Don't you see, I'm the narrator and this is just the prologue  
__Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen  
__Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention  
__I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives,"_

Suddenly Yuffie jumped as there was a knock at the front door. "I'll get it!" she said excitedly, nearly knocking her radio off of the table. She opened it and smiled.

"Hiya Yuffie!"

She laughed. "Sora!"

"Hi Yuffie!" Donald and Goofy said in unison.

"Hey Donald, hey Goofy," she said smiling. "What brings you guys here?"

"We were just in the neighborhood, and we just wanted to drop by," Sora said smiling. Then Yuffie noticed that Sora was not only smiling, but he was… blushing. Yuffie suddenly felt her own face burn with embarrassment.

"Who's at the door?" Leon walked over to the door. "Sora! Donald, Goofy! Come on in. But be careful, Cid and I are doing something." Donald and Goofy followed Leon into the room, but Sora stayed. "How are you, Yuffie?"

Yuffie grinned. "I'm great! What about yourself?"

Sora's face became a brighter red. "I'm… fine," he said, staring at his feet. "Um… I ran into some profound thoughts last night…"

Yuffie gasped slightly. "You d-did?"

Sora nodded. "I just thought… well… I felt closer to you… and I felt like… but it was totally unintentional!" Sora said quickly and defensively.

Yuffie giggled. "I know," she said.

"I don't know what came over me, but now…"

"I understand. It happened to me, too."

Sora's eyes widened. "It… it did?"

Yuffie shrugged. She felt her face turn red again. "I don't know… I just…"

Sora sighed. "Yeah. I get it."

"_Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen…" _The radio was still playing the song.

Yuffie inched closer to Sora, feeling slightly awkward but calm. "Sora," she whispered softly. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For filling up my gap."

And the two of them stood there, smiling at each other.

naminé

--

This boy and this girl, this particular pair was something you had to think about for a long time. But if you really, truly knew them, you knew what was going on.

Naminé finished the picture of Sora and Yuffie, standing in the doorway, confessing their emotions to each other. Doing what, apparently, was meant to happen. This angered Naminé. But then again, how could it, she had no heart. So she would never be able to love Sora. And if Sora did not love Kairi, he didn't love Naminé at all. That left Naminé with Roxas. Hopefully. At least there would be someone to take care of her. Frustrated, Naminé set her sketchpad onto the white table. Why was life such a soap opera? Couldn't it just be perfect? For once? Couldn't she have what she wanted, just one time?

_We're still so young, desperate for attention_

Suddenly Naminé felt guilty. She twirled a strand of pale blond hair around her finger. It could be worse. She was beautiful, kind, happy. Most importantly, she was aesthetic. But couldn't love be on her side for once?

Slowly, she let her soft, pale, ice cold fingers wrap around her pencils again and she began to draw. She drew a boy she knew everyone thought was her soulmate. And then she drew another boy. Another part of her. Another part of her "soulmate". This was her true soulmate. This was the one she loved.

And yet… he was still totally untouchable.

It was forbidden love.

Oh, how Naminé wondered if that was the choice to make.

--

oh my gosh, I just totally killed that ending. I murdered it with an axe.

This was supposed to be angstier. (sigh) Oh well.

Anywho…

**_HAPPY_**(extremely belated)**_ BiRTHDAY KAiLEY!_**

Oh my gosh you are so awesome!! We've become such close friends since… summer I think? When I found your Yura fic with Jesse McCartney in it? Remember? Good times. Gooood times. I wrote this for you, I hope you liked it, this took FOREVER to write. I tried to include P!ATD in it, and that was what took so long. I hope it made sense? Please tell me it did? Okay. Hope you had a great birthday. XD


End file.
